1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray examination apparatus of the type having an X-ray diagnostic assembly with a source of X-ray radiation and a beam receiver, attached opposite one another on a carrier provided with a coupling part which attaches the assembly to a mobile base unit that houses components required for the operation of the X-ray diagnostic assembly and to which the carrier is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray examination apparatus of the above type is known and marketed e.g. by the Siemens company designated "SIREMOBIL 2000." Apparatuses of this type usually have a C-shaped carrier for the X-ray source and radiation receiver (detector), and are thus often referred to as C-arm X-ray devices. Due to their mobility, X-ray examination apparatuses of this sort are used mostly in operating rooms and treatment rooms, since their mobility makes it easy to move them to an operating table or treatment table, and to orient them as required relative to a patient lying on the operation table or treatment table.
The fact that accessibility to the patient is disturbed by the presence of the base unit, however, is often cited as a disadvantage of equipment of this sort.